


bad idea

by Freyrkun



Series: Lumity Songfics [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amity Blight Has a Crush, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Gay, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Gay Panic, I'm Sorry, Idiots in Love, Making Out, Mentions of Sex, No Sex, No Smut, Oblivious Luz Noceda, One Night Stands, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Romance, Sad, Sad amity, Sleepovers, Songfic, THEY ARE AGED-UP, They are 18 so its ok, hurt amity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freyrkun/pseuds/Freyrkun
Summary: She's been playing this game of emotions with Luz for a little more than two years now.She wanted to stop, but she was afraid this was the only closer contact she will get with her so she kept ongoing.She promised herself she will stop, someday, somehow, but she's not sure she can.This was a bad idea from the beginning and she knew it.Based on the song ,,bad idea'' by girl in red.The idea hit me while listening hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Lumity Songfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920178
Comments: 20
Kudos: 206





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First Published FanFiction here so please be gentle.  
> For any grammar mistakes, I apologize.  
> Maybe will make a part 2 if you will want.
> 
> To help you guys understand this better here are some things that will help you catch up.  
> \- All characters are aged-up by 4 years, so both Amity and Luz are 18  
> \- They are in the middle of their last year at Hexside  
> \- At the age of 16 Amity and Luz started to hook up, but Amity never told Luz about her true feelings because she is scared Luz doesn't like her the same way.  
> \- The events with Emperor never happened.
> 
> That's the most important things you probably need to know, also I know its rated M but there will be no explicit scenes, just mentions.

_It was a bad idea calling you up_  
_Was such a bad idea 'cause now I'm even more lost_

She did it again, she knows she shouldn't ( _shouldn't have started this whole thing_ ) but she couldn't help herself. This **thing** between her and Luz has been going on for about two years now and every time she took her scroll and picked others girl number she told herself always the same thing - bad idea, you have to stop.

Yet, that didn't stop from yet again calling the other girl. It was middle of their last year at Hexside and they were both stressed with exams, all of the students had to prepare a presentation of their knowledge and skills of magic in front of the heads of the coven they choose. It was incredibly stressful for Amity, she wanted to join Emperor's coven for years, it was her dream, so she had to prepare hard. For Luz, it was twice as hard because she was a human, she had her glyphs but with the coming years, she had to learn more spells which meant much more glyphs she had to memorize, the fact she was in all tracks didn't help her situation.

Amity told herself that this was the reason why she called the other girl, why she asked her to come over, but deep down she knew she was lying to herself. Amity knew that this was a bad idea because this whole situation didn't make anything easier, she knew that all of this made her even more lost with her feelings than before.

_It was a bad idea to think you were the one_  
_Was such a bad idea 'cause now everything's wrong_

When Luz finally arrived Amity opened the door, they just said brief greetings and then Amity helped the other girl with her backpack, Luz knew she was going to stay the night. While going up the stairs, Amity couldn't help but think that maybe she was wrong, that maybe Luz wasn't the one she should ever be with, maybe she was wrong about her feelings towards Luz. She thought of all these years they knew each other, of all sleepless nights when her head was filled with the human girl, all these times that Amity passed her in the hallway and just a brief meet of their eyes made her face turn red, of all the fantasies that she had of future with her.

Amity knew these feelings weren't lying, she knew that Luz was the **one** but thinking otherwise kind of made it easier, _it would hurt less that way_ she told herself. But she knew that by doing that, she was just making everything worse and that their situation was just wrong. 

_You put your hands under my shirt_  
_Undid my bra and said these words_  
_"Darling, you're so pretty, it hurts"_

When girls finally got to Amity's room, Amity let Luz go inside first and then she followed right after. She knew that her parents were out of town and her siblings moved out after they turned 18 but she closed the door anyway. Just as she was about to turn around and face the other girl she felt someone's lips against her's.

_Luz_

That was the only thought she had right now, as the other girl put her hands under her shirt her mind automatically turned off. It was such a familiar feeling, experienced thousands of times already and yet every time it felt new. It felt like the first time, but more aggressive, because unlike the first time, Luz knew how to touch her and with what force.

Amity could feel Luz undoing her bra and throwing it deeper into her room, her hand moving around her back, that feeling left shivers on her skin every time, she knew Luz was determined and that she needed to let her own frustration about school and personal life out. And Amity was there to help her achieve that.

Next thing she knew, Luz's lips were slightly pressing against her own and she could hear her quiet whisper within their deep breathing. _"Darling, you're so pretty, it hurts"_ said Luz before smiling and kissing her again. These words were on Amity's mind, and they left deep blush on her cheeks. Luz didn't call her Darling much often, she didn't show her affection like that much often. This left Amity thinking, did it meant something? Was Luz trying to hint on something? But Amity denied these thoughts thinking Luz said them without thinking much of it.

_You pushed me up against my wall_  
_Threw my clothes down on the floor_  
_"Darling, are you ready for more?"_

Next thing Amity knew was that she was pushed up against one of the walls in her room, then she could feel hands on the hem of her shirt and lips kissing her around her neck, which made Amity let out a moan. Everything passed like a second after that, one second she was against a wall and then she was laying on the bed underneath Luz, clothes that were not only her's were flying around the room and landing on the floor around her bed.

She didn't know what was happening anymore, her eyes were closed and she felt like on cloud nine, but she could still understand words that were said against her ear - _"Darling, are you ready for more?"_ she could only moan and throw her head back as the other girl started to take her to heaven once again.

_It was a bad idea calling you up_  
_Was such a bad idea, I'm totally fucked_  
_It was a bad idea to think I could stop_  
_Was such a bad idea, I can't get enough_

_It was a bad idea meeting you so late  
Was such a bad idea 'cause I can't think straight_

The moon was shining through the window, it reflected light perfectly on Amity's bed. It was a bad idea meeting Luz so late because it always ended with her sleeping over at her place, and it always ended witch Amity staring at her like some kind of creep but she couldn't help herself, she looked to her right where the other girl laid on her stomach, her hands around her head which was turned into the opposite direction of Amity.

She couldn't help but admire Luz, her soft messy hair, her delicate hands and her back. That image couldn't let Amity think straight, not that she could do that at any other occasion. Amity turned on her side to get a better view, she knew she was totally fucked, she knew that she was doing all this because she couldn't get enough because she was scared that if she will admit her true feelings the other girl will just laugh into her face. That image made her eyes start to tear up.

All that she could do now is slip her shaking hand into Luz's one, interweave their fingers and enjoy what she had while she could.

_It was a bad idea to bring you back home_  
_Was such a bad idea, I need to be alone_

When she woke up, she didn't wanted to open her eyes, she knew what image she would see because she been through it millions of times. Yet she did open them and all she could see was a cold side of her bed next to her. Of course, she knew but it still hurted, she didn't wanted to think that to Luz she was just fast fuck but that was the true, as much as it might hurt.

Amity slowly sat down in her bed and looked around her room, her clothes were everywhere unlike Luz ones as she expected. She slowly rose up, put on her clothes and walked out of her room towards the bathroom. She turned on the water in her bathtub and left to make herself a sandwich. After she was done she went back into the bathroom and took off her dirty clothes from yesterday, she put them into the basket and sat down in the hot water.

Her phone had zero new messages as expected, she put her head against the edge and closed her eyes. Amity needed to be alone, she needed to think or most likely to forget, to forget about her feelings towards that stupid human girl but she knew she couldn't, no matter how much she tried so she just let out a sigh and relaxed as much as she could before she would have to face Luz in school. 

_It was a bad idea calling you up_  
_Was such a bad idea, I'm totally fucked_  
_It was a bad idea to think I could stop_  
_Was such a bad idea, I can't get enough_

_Bad idea, bad idea_  
_Bad idea, bad idea_

When she saw Luz at school that day, she couldn't help but sadly stare, the other girl noticed her and waved to her and Amity waved back trying to hide her hurt expression. The bell rang and Luz followed Gus and Willow to the class, that left Amity standing alone in front of the school.

And all that she could think was that all of this _Was such a bad idea, I'm totally fucked._


	2. Alternative Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternative Ending of what might have happened *not a continuation*.
> 
> Amity after a night spend with Luz wakes up expecting nothing else but an empty apartment.  
> Yet this time she might get a surprise.

_It was a bad idea to bring you back home_  
_Was such a bad idea, I need to be alone_

When she woke up, she didn't wanted to open her eyes, she knew what image she would see because she been through it millions of times. Yet she did open them and all she could see was a cold side of her bed next to her. She was used to that image, but she decided not to think of it much because she knew she would start crying like many other times before. Instead, she decided to take a bath to calm her head.

Amity slowly sat down in her bed and looked around her room, her clothes were everywhere unlike Luz ones as she expected. She slowly rose up, put on her clothes and walked out of her room towards the bathroom. She turned on the water in her bathtub and left to make herself a sandwich. But when she walked into the kitchen she stopped dead in her track because in front of her next to her fridge stood no one other than Luz Noceda herself, making herself what probably was a sandwich.

Amity couldn't move, her body was paralyzed. She had a routine, **they** had a routine that she and Luz never broke, after the night spend together they never stayed in the morning. She didn't know why the did that but it was almost like a tradition. So when she saw the other girl in her kitchen you can probably guess she was shocked.

Luz turned around and Amity could get a better look at her, she still had messy hair and her clothes were folded in wired directions, she had a piece of bread sticking out of her mouth and a glass of milk in her right hand, yet Amity only though was that she looked better than ever before.

When Luz finally noticed the other girl in the doorway, her eyes widened in shock and the glass almost fell out of her hand. Then she strained up and stared at the other girl, they were in that position for a few minutes, neither of them knew what to do. Run? Hide? No answer. Luz put her glass on the counter and took the bread out of her mouth ,,Hey there Amity" she said awkwardly. Amity was still out of words, she wanted to go and hug her but at the same time, she wanted to turn back and lock herself in her room.

Luz noticed that and she quickly said ,,I know you must be surprised to see me, I mean we normally don't do that but I guess I wanted to change things up a little bit" Luz let out an awkward chuckle. ,,Do you want to sit down? You look like you're gonna pass out" other girl offered.

_Bad idea, bad idea_  
_Bad idea, bad idea_

That was the only thought on Amity's mind right now. Yet she could feel her legs moving towards the table where the other girl stood. She took a seat and the other girl followed right after, both of them didn't know what to say. Amity took a deep breath ,,Luz why did you stayed?" she asked in a serious tone. ,,Going straight to the point heh?" said Luz but Amity didn't laugh. she needed to know **why** , why today is different, **what** changed. ,,Well, when I got your message yesterday at first I didn't wanted to go, I had enough of this, yet I did it anyway and when I woke up today I wanted to go back home like always. But then I looked at you and I thought that I'm doing it again, just like after receiving that message I came over anyway, I knew that If I will go back home I will do it again - not change anything. So I decided to stay." said Luz.

Amity didn't understand anything from what the other girl said, she wanted to change things? She didn't wanted to come over anymore? Did that meant that Luz had enough of her? All these thoughts were on her mind at that moment like a storm. Amity could feel her heart break and tears starting to come up to her eyes, she understood, **Luz was sick of her,** that was the only explanation. ,, I understand Luz, I'm sorry that I was bothering you for so long" said Amity with shaking voice, the Latina only looked at her like she's crazy ,,Wait what do you mean? What are you talking about?!" asked Luz.

,,You have enough of me, that's why you didn't wanted to come over and I understand, It's ok if you don't want to see me again" as Amity was about to stand up and run to her room she could feel Luz's hand grabbing her. ,,Amity you don't understand, I'm not sick of you! I didn't wanted to come over because I didn't wanted to be just a quick fuck to you, I wanted o come over because I like you!" Luz said in rush and then quickly covered her mouth but the words were already spoken. Amity couldn't believe it, Luz likes her? It seemed like a sick joke to her, why would she like her, a Blight?

,,Y-you like me?!" asked Amity ,,But why? You are so amazing and I am no one, why would you like someone like that?" Luz just let out a laugh ,,Are you serious? Who wouldn't like **you** , you are amazing and smart and pretty." said Luz, Amity looked in her eyes and she could see that Luz was telling the truth. She couldn't believe it, all these times she dreamed about Luz saying these words, all these times she was sure it would always be only a dream and yet here they were, in her kitchen, dressed in their dirty clothes with their messy hair and Amity couldn't picture it more perfectly.

She did the only thing she was surely capable of, she threw herself on Luz and kissed her on the lips. She did it so many times but this one felt new, this one felt real, this one wasn't rushed, this one was perfect and full of emotions that both girls were always afraid to let out. ,,Wait, you like me too right? Because it would be weird if-" but before Luz could end her sentence she was silenced with other pair of lips.

_Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea at all_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go, some of you wanted a continuation of this story but I liked how it ended as much as horribly it sounds.  
> So instead of continuing it I made an alternative of what might have happened.
> 
> Please don't think of it as a continuation because it's not. 
> 
> I also really liked writing a fic based on a song so maybe some more will appear soon.  
> If you enjoyed leave kudos and write in comments what you think.  
> For grammar mistakes I am sorry.  
> Also as it turns out, I'm really bad at writing good endings, so sorry if this was be garbage.


End file.
